


Two Houses Alike in Iniquity (Hiatus)

by Penumbra Penn (Penumbra_Penn)



Category: Chronicles of Darkness - Fandom, Hunter: The Vigil, Werewolf: The Forsaken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Angst, Biting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbra_Penn/pseuds/Penumbra%20Penn
Summary: Updates God's know when! A work in progress series of vignettes/flashfics in the Chronicles of Darkness tabletop setting. The Vigil and the Hunt drive two men further and further away from their partners, can they keep their second life a secret or be forced to tell all? The exact nature or focus of the work may change as chapters are added, but we'll see! As my first piece of work to make it out to public eyes, feedback and criticism are both appreciated! Some of the content warnings are for future content, and as far as content warnings are concerned the ones applies are the only ones I plan on implementing.
Relationships: Damien Foxworthy/Brian Alderman, Eric Tellman/Nick Greenschild
Kudos: 1





	1. Before the Storm

The morning light was soft, as the sun hid just behind the horizon. Eric stood looking out the window next to his bed, in his shirt and boxers, taking in the moment, just as he heard a shift and an almost silent plea.

"Baaabe." 

He snorted, and turned to look at Nick. He was lying there hogging all the blankets, wrapped up except his head and a stretched out hand, feebly grasping out toward Eric. With a slight smile he climbed back in as Nick moved to accommodate, letting Eric in the warm pile of bedding that had built up. As a gentle hand ran through his hair, down his neck to the lower part of his back, he realized Nick still had the ring on, he'd kept it on all night. And now with the hand that didn't have a cold golden band on it, he was tugging at Eric's underwear. Clearly last night wasn't enough for him, to be fair it wasn't enough for either of them, it was their honeymoon wasn't it? 

As Eric slid his boxers off Nick gripped his swelling cock, twisting this way and that as he rhythmically moved his hand up and down, pressing his own naked body up against Eric, closing his eyes and holding in a small moan. Eric followed suit, grasping Nick's already hard cock, not hesitating to start ripping hard and fast. Eric let out a grunt and before he could speak Nick pulled him in for a long slow kiss. The two jerked hard and fast, rocking each other together and only stopping their lip locked embrace to breathe and whisper increasingly loud "I love you"'s. Nick finished first, pressing hard up against Eric and whining as his cock throbbed and pulsed in orgasm, leaving hot slick cum part on Eric's thigh, part on his stomach, and part on his shirt. Eric wasn't too late after, with some more aggressive grunting and encouragement, as Nick pulled to the side and had Eric on his back, thrusting his hips into the air, heart hammering like a drum in the moment. Still slathered in each others cum, they held back onto one another in a hazy tired afterglow, the sun was up but morning could wait another hour. 

And maybe another round.

\------------------------------  
Damien fucked like an animal. Full stop, whenever Brian came over he would have to either stay there or waddle out to his car. Between the scratches, bruises, hickeys, and whatever other marks got left behind, he would always get stuck trying to avoid being in public for days afterwards. As much of a shut in as he was that wasn't hard, unlike how he was right now. 

Whatever Damien's workout routine was had given him an ungodly stamina, he'd pounded hard for nearly ten minutes now, and Brian was leaking precum all over the sheets. Pound for pound it was worth it though, on all fours getting bred, this was an ideal Friday evening. "Fuck". He was getting close, and hoped Damien was too, cause he couldn't handle a second round anytime soon. The thrusts where reaching a pitch though, as Damien grabbed Brian by the waist and started railing him at a relentless pace.

Whining and gasping, Brian felt himself driven to orgasm, his cock twitching and pulsing, ejaculating ropes of cum. Meanwhile, Damien was finishing up too, pulling Brian up from being on all fours to just his knees, one arm wrapped around his midsection and another around his chest, half biting half sucking just at the crook of his neck while cumming, still rocking but more gently now as he left his mark and half moaned half growled. After a moment, he slowly pulled out, shifting his position a bit but not letting go. 

"I want you to stay. For the night." 

"You never ask me to, I normally end up asking. What changed?"

"I... I don't know I've just known you for a while. I trust you more now." 

"Mhm, I think you just like to cuddle." 

Brian gave a cheesy wink with the flash of a smile, and Damien smirked, not saying a word as he cradled the slightly taller man in his arms. Damien fucked like an animal, but that suited Brian just fine.


	2. Stretch of Time and Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two couples start having some difficulties during a skip foreward, a shade of things to come as the shadows grow long in an emotional no man's land.

He's late again. Real late. Sometimes, Nick thought Eric might never come home, but he always does. Tired, sometimes mad, sometimes just beaten up, sometimes literally beaten up. Seeing less and less of him made things dull, grey. It made the hours stretch like taffy on and on until dawn would come, the sun hidden just behind the horizon as Eric staggered in. Today he was dirty, bruised, and try as he might to hide it on the verge of tears. Nick loved him too much to bring himself to ask what the fuck he did. He just wanted to hold him, and kiss him, and let him sleep. 

He couldn't be cheating, his drug tests all came back negative, what was he doing? Why? It didn't matter his mood or time of day every time Nick asked all he got was a cold shoulder on the subject. Did it hurt more for him to be gone, or to sit there and be lied to? All Nick knew was that both were too much, if Eric wasn't going to come forward he'd have to look into it on his own. But for now he laid there, cradling him close, slowly drifting into sleep

\-----------------------------

Damien was frustrated. 

Not that Dawn, the packs insufferable Irraka, was rambling about how the spirit claimed got away, or that Caleb wasn't listening, picking his teeth clean with his fingers, or that Brian was sending him teasing snaps showing off the gear he just bought. Damien was frustrated that he wouldn't be able to walk for at least a week, and that it would be hell trying to explain to anyone why his legs looked like they'd been turned into a trypophobic's worst nightmare. He left Brian on read, shot a nasty look at Caleb, and Interruped Dawn. 

"LOOK. If I'd have stopped and gone into Garu then that thing would've killed me. I ran to get better cover not to escape. How was I supposed to know some stupid hunter was there and had silver birdshot loaded? I'm damn lucky he chickened out and ran off instead of finishing me. Must've been his last shot." 

Dawn takes in a deep breath and calmly says 

"Well, sure looked like escaping to me. Show no weakness, do you remember your vow?"

Caleb interjects 

"Allow No One to Witness or to Tend Your Weakness. Those are the words."

The Cahalith was being pedantic but also correct. 

"I was showing intelligence. Know to hunt another day." 

"Tell yourself that at the next moot when you get asked what happened to your leg, and how the damn thing got away too." 

Damien would have stormed off there and then, but he just slammed a fist into the couch in impotent rage. His legs wracked with pain and worse, immobility, until the wounds sealed enough. The room went quiet, and Dawn left, slamming the front door on her way out, Caleb stood up and nodded at Damien before heading to his room in the house. Caleb was breaking a sacred oath to help Damien around or bring him food, but it wasn't Caleb's oath. Damien shouldered the stain alone. Texting Brian was all he could do, making excuses and trying his damnedest not to break another vow. The herd must not know. He took in a deep breath. His mentor years ago taught him how not to cry, but damn did he need to now.


End file.
